


In Tandem

by ocktorok



Series: Miles to Go [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also theres a severed head, heart touching, light banter, sweet sweet reunion sex, you could even say its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without opening his eyes the corners of his mouth tugged up in amusement. “What are you doing so far away?” He rolled over and flung his hand off the mattress, fingers seeking contact. “Were you watching me sleep?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tandem

Sliding his arms over his head and arching his back, Hux stretched out over his soft sheets as he yawned. It was barely dawn, the air just beginning to warm with the promise of daybreak. Reaching out with his right arm, he released a disappointed huff of air. Still empty. Kylo hadn’t been gone for any longer than usual, but Hux felt his absence like a weighted vacuum in his chest. It was harder to focus without him in sight. Without feeling him in the house. He was coping but -

His brows lifted infinitesimally at the first static fingered caress ghosting across his skin.

Without opening his eyes the corners of his mouth tugged up in amusement. “What are you doing so far away?” He rolled over and flung his hand off the mattress, fingers seeking contact. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Shh.” Cool fingers entwined with his. “No.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah.” Kylo pushed gently at his knee. “Scoot over.”

“Rude.” Hux cracked an eye open in playful disdain, shuffling back across soft sheets.

“Yeah.” Kylo grinned, shrugging off his coat and thumbing at the buttons of his shirt. Shucking his slacks from his hips and leaving them where they lie he slipped in next to Hux, mattress barely bothering to dip under his weight. “You love it.”

“Unfortunately.” Hux sighed, tucking up his knees ‘till they bumped against Kylo’s shins. He traced the finely muscled length of Kylo’s forearm with a fingertip, swirling down and around the occasional mole and briefly encircling his wrist. Thumbing over Kylo’s palm, he laced their fingers, bringing his knuckles to his cheek before pressing them against his lips.

“And _I’m_ rude,” Kylo tipped his head down to nuzzle his forehead against Hux’s. “Dunno what I’d do without _your_ smart mouth.”

“Perish, surely.”

“Surely,” Kylo echoed, looking up through his lashes and shaking his left hand loose to smooth Hux’s hair from his face. “How long was I gone this time?”

Hux’s smile faltered. “Four days.”

Kylo was silent for a moment, brow furrowed, cupping Hux’s jaw in his hand and studying his face as if to memorize it. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Hux turned his head, closing his eyes and pressing a chaste kiss to Kylo’s palm. “It wasn’t so bad.” He flicked his gaze back to Kylo. “Got a lot of work done without you underfoot.”

They both knew he was lying.

“Hey.” Kylo sat up, throwing his leg over Hux’s hip. Brushing his thumbs along Hux’s collar bones and down the length of his arms Kylo laced their fingers over Hux’s head, effectively pinning him. “Do you want to know who it was this time?”

“No.” Hux narrowed his eyes. “I want to know why you’re spotless.”

Kylo hid his smile in the curve of Hux’s neck, nosing into the hollow behind his ear and inhaling, breathing in the warm scent of his skin. “I washed it off.”

Hux shook his hands free and snaked his arms around Kylo’s waist, forefingers tripping over each knob of his spine on their way to curl loosely in the thick waves of Kylo’s hair. “I wish you hadn’t.”

“I know.”

“Make it up to me?”

Kylo nipped at Hux’s earlobe. “Gladly.”

“Missed you,” Hux groaned as Kylo sunk his teeth into his jugular. “You ass, I missed you.”

“M’sorry,” Kylo fit himself between Hux’s thighs, gently rocking his hips and teething around Hux’s collarbone. ”I’m here now. I’m gonna fix it, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up,” Hux groused, wrapping his arms around the width of Kylo’s shoulders. He arched his back, pressed himself flush against Kylo just to feel the slide of skin on skin.

Scarred hands cupped the blades of broad shoulders, palming their way down the toned lines of Kylo’s waist and dipping over the curve of his hips. Digging his thumbs into the hollows and gripping into Kylo’s ass, Hux jerked him closer, working his hips in a hard roll. The dizzyingly warm friction coaxed Kylo’s cock to fill and lengthen. A soft, stuttered gasp worked it’s way from his mouth as heat simmered, low and delicious, in his belly. “Fuck,” Kylo bit out, dropping his forehead against Hux’s as Hux ground against him.

Hux cut at Kylo’s bottom lip with his teeth, blunt fingernails scouring over his skin. “Come on,” he hissed. “Just do it.”

“Is this not enough for you?” Kylo purred, reaching between Hux’s thighs and fisting his dick in a mockery of pressure.

“Don’t be a dick,” Hux groaned, burying his face in the crook of Kylo’s shoulder, “You know it’s not.”

“ _Don’t_ be a dick?” Kylo grinned, hand slipping from Hux’s cock. His fingertips trailed lower as he twisted his wrist to find the soft and - “Wet, Hux?” Two fingers met no resistance. “You really did miss me, didn’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Hux sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his thighs higher around Kylo’s hips. The spread of his legs deepened the angle, curve of his spine rubbing the head of Kylo’s cock along his length with each easy push of Kylo’s hand.

“I’d love to.” Kylo leaned forward to kiss along his jaw, languidly curling his fingers inside Hux and swallowing the single whimper it elicited. “But it seems you beat me to it.”  

Hux smacked his palms on Kylo’s shoulders. “For fucks sake Kylo just-” his complaint gave way to a choked moan as Kylo braced his toes on the footboard and pushed in. He rested the blunt head of his cock just inside, watching Hux melt with the feeling of getting almost what he wanted. The burning stretch of it felt that much thicker with how tight Hux was, already underprepared and intentionally clenching when Kylo refused to move.

Kylo noisily sucked in air, honeyed eyes widening with a groan as he leveled out with one muscle-jerked cant of his hips.

Left arm taut and fingers splayed by Hux’s head, Kylo’s right hand gripped bruises on Hux’s hip. Locking his ankles behind Kylo’s thighs, a smug grin pulled at the corner of Hux’s lips as he grabbed at Kylo’s waist and applied pressure, encouraging Kylo to pick up the pace.

Kylo did not comply.

Slow and easy, Kylo pushed into Hux. With his plush lower lip tucked between his teeth and dark hair falling around his face he meticulously set Hux’s blood to a slow boil with the languid roll of his hips.

Hux’s brow furrowed in pleasure, mouth falling open in a soundless plea as Kylo’s right hand moved to the small of Hux’s back, lifting until the only part of Hux’s body still tangling the sheets were his shoulders and head. The muscles in Kylo’s arm barely strained under their combined weight.

Hux keened in desperation. Kylo’s cockhead rubbed right over his prostate with the change of angle, new pressure just this side of where Hux needed it to be.

Still, Kylo kept his pace.

The delicious grind of Kylo bearing into him, thick and agonizing and marvelous and as though he had all the time in the world, was Hux’s undoing. He couldn’t bear it. But with each ruinous inch Kylo payed no mind to his wordless keening, his frustrated huffing.

Hux didn’t realize he’d been lowered back down until he felt something else teasing at the stretched rim of his hole. He moaned, a high reedy sound, as Kylo worked one of his cool fingers around where his cock was holding Hux open. It bled into an outright groan when Kylo pushed it in just under his cock and gently bore down, spreading Hux further.

“ _God_ Kylo _please,_ ” Hux rocked forward, tilting his hips and tearing into Kylo’s back with his nails. “It’s not enough please I need -”

From a distance he could hear himself making a sound that would embarrass him if Kylo hadn’t dropped his head to Hux chest and responded in kind.

“What are you trying to do?” Kylo panted, snugging another curled finger into Hux and scissoring. With those long fingers splayed around the cock inside him pulling counterpoint to the eternally steady rhythm Kylo had built Hux gnashed his teeth, seemingly forgotten cock painfully hard between them, and shredded into Kylo’s flesh with a vengeance. Skin buried itself under blunt nails and blood painted his hands as he tore apart Kylo’s back, hips, thighs, the meat of his ass.

“I want more,” Hux managed when his efforts proved fruitless. His hands fell to either side of his head, fingers of his right tangling absently with Kylo’s.

Kylo smiled lazily down at him and pushed his fingers in deeper alongside his dick.

Lightheaded and gasping Hux writhed under him, trying to alleviate the pressure even as he sought it. Blessedly Kylo took mercy on him, removing his hand to link his fingers with Hux’s as he rocked into him.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Skin flushed and oversensitive Hux looked up at Kylo, took in the faint sheen of sweat coating his skin, and moved his boneless left hand to Kylo’s chest, just the faint touch of his fingers skimming his clavicle before flattening his palm over Kylo’s heart.

“Let me in.”

Eyes flashing, Kylo growled, low rumble resonating from somewhere deep in his chest, and swatted Hux’s hand away. Hux laughed breathlessly at the easy acquiescence, morphing quickly into an open mouthed groan as Kylo’s veins darkened under his skin and oozed into the sandpaper rough of his claws.

Kylo’s fierce gaze was steadfast, luminescent pale of his eyes boring into Hux as he pierced his skin with his nails. Blood welled and broke around his fingers, thin rivers traversing the granulated texture of his arm and dripping from his knuckles as he dug apart his flesh.

With the clench of his fist Kylo broke his rib cage, powdered bone fragment falling from his palm and dusting Hux’s abdomen. Blood rained over Hux’s thighs and pooled warm and slick over his stomach as Kylo took Hux’s left hand by the fingers and guided it to the firm muscle of his heart. Kylo rocked his hips, his nostrils flared and upper lip drawn back in a snarl that exposed his teeth.  

With quiet reverence, Hux closed his hand.

At every steady, even pulse of the organ between his fingers Kylo surged forward, drawing the barest afterthought of a gasp from Hux’s lungs.

“I wish you could...” Hux trailed off, hypnotized by sight of Kylo’s beating heart and drunk on the heady rush of Kylo surging both within him and without. Kylo scraped his knuckles over Hux’s left pectoral and said nothing.

Around Hux’s wrist Kylo’s ribcage had already started to knit itself back together. Overwhelmed with the frantic need to see this finished before he was expelled from Kylo’s chest, Hux slotted his fingers more securely around Kylo’s heart. Gently brushing along its ridges with his thumb, Hux blinked up at Kylo and squeezed.

Kylo jerked, frozen in shock, and Hux made the most of his temporary advantage by shoving as hard as he dared. Kylo rolled back, slipping free from Hux’s body and scrambling to right himself before his head knocked against the footboard. Hux held fast to his heart and, quick as he could, straddled Kylo’s hips, reaching down with his right hand to steady his cock as he lowered himself on it.

Flexing his thighs around Kylo’s hips Hux fucked himself on Kylo’s length. Eyes closed and chasing his own pleasure he faltered at the touch of smooth skin teasing along his cock, cool fingers wrapping around his width and thumb smearing precome at his head.

Hux rose up, fucking into Kylo’s fist and falling back on his dick with a force that strained his thighs. Kylo jacked up to match his pace, the exquisite punch to Hux’s prostate proving too much and Hux couldn’t -

He couldn’t -

He moaned behind his teeth when finally, finally, he came, leaking over Kylo’s chest and catching him in the jaw so beautifully Hux was dizzy with it. Hux thumbed at Kylo’s heart once more before withdrawing his hand. Kylo groaned as the skin closed over his sternum, spine curling off the mattress as his cock pulsed once, twice, and he spilled inside Hux and shuddered back.

Hux stayed there for a moment, sweat cooling on his skin as he watched Kylo’s breathing began to regulate, albeit slower than usual.

“Are you dying?”

“If I died between your legs,” Kylo tossed his head, flicking sweat pasted hair from his face, “I’d be alright with that.”

Hux rolled his eyes and flopped to the side, breathless and boneless and more than a little prepared to go back to sleep with Kylo’s come leaking down his thighs.

Infuriatingly, Kylo had other plans.

“I brought you a present,” he said, smacking Hux’s knee lightly and hopping to his feet. He grabbed his coat from the floor and shrugged it on, pausing in the doorway to grin, “C’mon, it’s downstairs. I wanna show you.”

Hux groaned and sat up. Reluctant to move but eager to get this over with he made his way down the halls, taking the stairs gingerly, one at a time.

Kylo sat in one of the chairs in the den, carefully poised just so, faint line of blood artfully smeared to emphasise his cheekbone where it rested on his fist.

In his lap, open mouthed and bloody with clouded green-blue eyes, lie Hux’s head.

“I take it he wasn’t overly fond of your coat.”

“He was not.”

Hux ruffled Kylo’s hair, softly pressing his lips to his forehead.

“Smart man.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks.


End file.
